


Naturally

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Ex-Borg Jin verse, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[more Trek verse, Jin/Ryuuji] Jin's adjusting to being part Borg, in his own way. [warning for all the stuff that goes with being assimilated, body issues, and possibly some body horror]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naturally

**Author's Note:**

> More ex-Borg Jin verse, bc who cares, *I* like it.

Title: Naturally  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Iwasaki Ryuuji/Jin Masato  
Rating: PG-15  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Body issues (poss. body horror?)  
Notes: More ex-Borg Jin verse, bc who cares, *I* like it.

Ryuuji woke up, a little, when he heard muffled cursing. He shifted so he could face his wide awake sempai (who'd taken to sleeping curled up next to him lately, which was unusual, but Ryuuji was so glad to have him back that he didn't question it). He was, however, willing to ask why he was upset. "Sempai?" Ryuuji pushed a strand of short, black hair away from his face. "What's wrong?"

Sempai hid his face in Ryuuji's shoulder. "It's too damn hot."

If he'd been fully awake, Ryuuji would have remembered that sempai was wearing long-sleeved pajamas for a very specific reason, and kept his mouth shut. But he wasn't fully awake, and he was more interested in making sure he had enough sleep for his meeting with the bridge crew than anything else in that moment, so he said "Why don't you get out of those clothes" before he realized it.

When he did, he hated himself.

But sempai, of course, did his best to laugh it off. "Yeah, I guess flannel pajamas under all these blankets wasn't such a great idea."

"Sempai, I--"

"And it's not like it really hides what I wanna hide." Sempai motioned to the Borg implant over his eye. "And shit, you were there when it happened, so you know what my body looks like now, I don't know why I even--"

"Sempai." Ryuuji squeezed the hand with fewer implants. "Why don't I just sleep on the couch."

"No." Sempai shook his head fiercely. "That's not fair."

"Neither was what I said."

"Yes, but Ryuuji." And now sempai reached out, holding both of Ryuuji's hands. The wires and metal felt cool against Ryuuji's skin. "Klingons don't do too well in the cold, right? And I've read the reports; the captain's not letting anyone use any non-vital power until we're docked. You'll freeze your butt off."

Ryuuji smiled, a little, before bringing sempai's hand up to touch the ridges on his forehead. "Please remember, I'm half Klingon. I'll manage."

Sempai looked vulnerable, but then he rolled his eyes. "Ugh, you're too stubborn." He hopped out of bed. "Hold on a sec." He trotted into the bathroom. Ryuuji sat there, not sure what to do, because surely sempai wasn't... no, he was still insecure about the implants, and...

And there he was, naked. Ryuuji had seen the implants before-- he'd observed when the majority of removed. But it was still jarring, to see sempai like this. To see the wires on his legs, the large sheet of metal over his left hip, the implants in his shoulders and arms and neck.

But it was still his sempai, and he was still all graceful angles and muscle. "You look good."

Sempai huffed as he got back in to bed. "You're just saying that because I used to give you orgasms."

"Not just that."

"You sure you're okay with this?" Jin pointed to the implant over his heart.

Ryuuji's hand hovered over said implant. When sempai didn't pull away, he touched it briefly. Tenderly. "It keeps you alive. Of course I'm okay with it. What matters is how you feel."

"I'm still a little wary, but it's easier to strip than worry about you all night." Sempai wrapped his arms around Ryuuji tightly.

Already nodding off again, Ryuuji murmured, "I know you hate waiting for your hair to grow back. There're things you could take to make it grow out."

"Yeah, but it makes it all brittle," explained sempai. "It's best to let some things go naturally."

"'kay." Ryuuji was almost asleep when sempai spoke again.

"Hey, speaking of orgasms maybe later we could--"

Ryuuji poked him.

"Aye, sir."


End file.
